Something even better
by Nello15
Summary: Sequel to Something good. Jimmy watches Lois and Clark act around each other the day after. Clois!


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not even a little.  
**Pairing:** Clois (duh *rolls eyes*) and Chimmy  
**Rating:** K+ to be safe I guess  
**Author's note:** Here it is; the sequel to _Something good_. You don't have to read the first but I mean why not. Oh and Chloe and Jimmy, happily married, so no turbulence or eternal etc. (does that mean this qualifies as AU?) Anyways, any mistakes are my own (sorry). Hope you like :)

* * *

**Something even better **

Jimmy Olsen yawned and rubbed his eyes. When his vision was clearer he looked back to his computer screen. He had pictures to pick out but he really wasn't in the mood to work today. Actually there was just one thing he wanted to do and that was to watch what he called 'The Lane and Kent show'.

He and Chloe had walked in on them kissing passionately last night and he was really curious to see them act around each other today.

He didn't have to wait long because just a few minutes later Clark Kent walked out of the elevator.

"Good morning Jimmy." He greeted and was answered with a bright smile.

Jimmy watched him walk over to his desk and get ready to start work. Now all that was missing was his cousin in law and the show could begin. He looked over at the elevator again and it must have been his day because the next time the door opened Lois stepped out.

Jimmy gave her a smile, though not as bright as the one he had given Clark. It was always hard to tell what kind of mood Lois would be in, especially in the morning, and he didn't want to risk getting on her bad side.

Now, he really liked Lois and was fairly sure that she didn't have anything against him either. But he also knew that if she got mad at you, you were pretty much doomed and he didn't want to tempt fate by saying something stupid.

Lois raised her eyebrows at him. "Where were you and Chloe last night? You two were supposed to come over for dinner."

Jimmy concentrated on looking confused.

"Was that yesterday? But Chloe said it was tonight." _That's nice Olsen; blame it on your wife_. "But it has been kind of crazy lately; she must have mixed up the dates." He added to ease his confidence a little. But the truth was that he knew that Lois was less likely to hurt Chloe than him so he didn't feel all that bad.

He looked up at Lois and tried desperately to hide his nervousness, he was sure that she would know that he was lying. But Lois simply nodded at his explanation and walked towards her desk.

Jimmy let out a slow breath and thanked whatever powers that had saved him. Then he turned his focus towards Lois and Clark. Lois completely ignored Clark who had made an attempt at saying something. You could almost see the tension surrounding them.

"That's not good." Jimmy said to himself. He returned his attention to his computer and prepared to send an email to Chloe. Last night she had made him promise to keep her updated and he decided that now was a good time to give her a first report.

_The opening credits are over and it's very tense between the stars of the show. Apparently things didn't get very unresolved last night. _

_Keep you updated_

_Love,  
Jimmy_

He knew she was going to roll her eyes at his coded message but personally he thought he couldn't be careful enough. You'll never know who might read this mail (and by whom he of course meant Lois).

After he pressed 'send' he decided that he probably should get some work done if he wanted to keep it so he returned to his pictures. But he still kept half an eye on Lois and Clark just in case something interesting would happen.

* * *

"Jimmy, do you have those files I asked you to copy last night?" Lois was standing in front of his desk.

"Yeah sure, give me a minute." He started going through his very large pile of papers. _Here's your perfect moment to snoop a little Olsen._ He extracted the files Lois wanted and straightened up. However he didn't give them to her immediately.

"So, what's going on with you and CK? You two seem very awkward around each other, did something happen last night?" _Subtle, real subtle._

Lois' eyes narrowed a little and she studied him. Jimmy swallowed but tried to remain calm.

"No! Nothing has happened; we are acting like we always do." Her answer came out a bit rushed and when Jimmy opened his mouth to comment on that, she stared at him, daring him to say something else. He swallowed again.

"Here are those files you were looking for." He quickly handed her the papers. _This is going to be a looong day. _

After working a couple of hours Jimmy decided that a break was in order. So he got out of his chair and headed for the coffee machine.

Of course it wasn't as much for the coffee as for the fact that it was located close to the desks of Lois and Clark. Sitting at his own desk he could only _see_ their reactions, there were too much noise in the bullpen to hear what they were saying to each other. _Not that that was a problem today_, he thought while passing them.

Both Lois and Clark looked to be deeply concentrated on work, at least at first glance. But as Jimmy stood by the coffee machine he allowed himself to study them closer and wasn't surprise to notice that they weren't nearly as focused on their job as it had appeared.

Every thirty seconds Clark would look up and throw a longing look at Lois. Fifteen second after Clark, Lois would throw a longing glance his way. In other words every fifteen seconds one of them would look at the other.

Jimmy shook his head, those two were just unbelievable. Suddenly Clark stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Going somewhere?" Lois asked trying to sound like she didn't really care but Jimmy didn't buy that.

"I…uh just remembered I have a meeting with a source for a story I'm working on. I'll be back soon."

"Whatever."

Jimmy watched as Clark left the bullpen and then turned his eyes to Lois, she looked sad. He decided that she probably needed some company and was just about to sit down at CK's desk to talk to her a little when Brad, one of his photographer friends came up to him.

"Hey, Olsen. How was dinner last night?"

Jimmy stiffened a little, hoping that Lois hadn't caught it. By the looks of it she hadn't, but you could never know.

"What dinner?" He said, trying to signal to Brad that he really shouldn't ask anything else.

But his friend was completely oblivious to Jimmy's desperate attempts to make him quiet. "You know, your cousin in law was having a housewarming dinner. That was the reason you missed our monthly game night."

Letting out a sigh Jimmy turned his gaze to Lois who was looking at him. She didn't look too happy and he swallowed nervously.

"Oh right, that dinner. It was nice. Hey, weren't you at the mayor's speech this morning. Did you take any nice shots?"

"Yeah…"

"Great, maybe I can see them?" Jimmy quickly interrupted while pushing Brad away from the coffee cart and Lois. She wouldn't kill him if he wasn't alone.

But unfortunately for him Lois wasn't going to give up that easy. "Olsen, can I have a word with you?"

He gave her a nervous smile. "Not right now Lois, I'm busy." He motioned towards Brad who, once again, ruined everything.

"It's okay; you can come by to look at the pictures later." Completely oblivious to Jimmy's pleading eyes he continued. "He's all yours miss Lane."

Lois gave him a smile while Jimmy silently cursed the fact that he and Brad hadn't come up with a secret code system. He nervously turned towards the woman who was giving him looks that would give any child nightmares.

"So, what did you want Lois?" He figured acting oblivious might be his last chance.

Lois didn't answer; instead she grabbed his arm and dragged him into the copy room, closing the door behind them.

_I'm too young to die _was his silent plea the entire time, hoping that some merciful god would hear him.

"Okay Lois I know that you are mad right now but just remember that there were a lot of people who saw you walk in here with me. So if you kill me there will be witnesses."

"Don't be ridiculous I'm not going to kill you." She answered.

A small hope lit in the young photographer's heart. "You're not?"

"What fun would that be? I'm going to keep you alive just so I can torture you."

Jimmy swallowed; maybe a quick death would have been preferable.

"So Chloe didn't mix up the dates at all did she?" She looked at him daring him to lie.

All Jimmy could do was shake his head.

"So, then why didn't you come? What was more important than my housewarming dinner?"

Jimmy stared at her with big eyes. _Oh, she didn't know they were there._

"Uh it's not that your dinner wasn't important it's just that…" _Think Olsen, think. Or you could just tell her the truth._ He cast a glance at Lois. _Or not._

"Now you've hesitated so long that I know that whatever excuse you say will be a lie." Lois said taking a step closer.

Jimmy nervously scrambled a few steps back. "Okay, okay. But promise you won't hurt me okay. We did come, a little early in fact. It was just that when we got there you and CK were having this big argument so we waited outside. And then you stopped so we opened the door…" He trailed off, hoping she would know what was going to come.

One look at Lois confirmed it, she was flustered and her eyes were big. "You saw…"

"Yeah. So what happened? Yesterday you two were all over each other and now I can store ice-cream at your desk."

"That's none of your business." Though her cheeks still were tinted red Jimmy caught the look of pain in her eyes.

Whatever happened yesterday it had probably been something Clark did because Lois looked like she'd been hurt. "I know that I'm not Chloe but you can talk to me." He said with a soft tone.

Lois gave him a small smile, shaking her head lightly. "It's just that I don't know what happened myself. One minute we were…" Jimmy's smile widened at her discomfort. "And the next he just leaves, giving me some really ridiculous excuse." She gave him a small smile. "Maybe it's for the best anyway."

Shrugging she turned away. "Thanks for the ear Olsen."

Jimmy watched as she opened the door and made her way back to her desk. Oh, he really had to talk to Chloe. He _could_ talk to Clark himself but knowing that Chloe was his best friend he knew that she would be more effective.

He quickly walked back to his desk and opened a new email.

_You have to talk Clark. Apparently he just left in the middle of the action (if you know what I mean) yesterday. Lois is hurt and I know that you don't like to think that he can do something wrong, but seeing Lois I wouldn't be so sure of that._

_Love you,  
Jimmy_

* * *

Later that day, after a lot of hard word (to make up for all the time spent on other things), Jimmy saw Clark walk down the stairs to the basement.

"Wow, you really are mad at him aren't you?"

Focusing his attention on Clark he had failed to notice Chloe's arrival at the Daily Planet. He quickly turned his head in her direction and found her standing next to his desk with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to see that Lois has gotten an over-protective brother. But don't worry, I talked to him."

"And…?"

Chloe simply raised her eyebrows and turned her head towards the desks of her cousin and best friend. Jimmy followed her action and saw Clark say something to Lois. The bullpen was almost empty but they were talking to low for Jimmy to hear anything.

Lois seemed reluctant to what hear him out at first but after a little while her features softened. Jimmy turned to Chloe again with a surprised expression.

She beamed at him. "Looks like everything is going to be okay."

Jimmy mirrored her smile as he turned back towards the duo. What he saw when they were looking at each other was not only attraction, it was love. _And that_, Jimmy thought, _that was something even better._

_The end_

* * *

So I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and happy easter :) (soon at least)


End file.
